Pikmin: Gold/Silver/Bronze
Ok, this is a new Pikmin Fanon game! You can sign up to edit it here Do you guys SEE THAT???? It got the blue bulborb!!!!!!!!! ''I NEED ASSISTANCE PLEASE'' NOT TO BE pushy OR ANYTHING.. Plot A group of Yellow Pikmin are fighting a Bulborb. Suddenly, one of the younger Pikmin falls into a hole that had been hidden in a bush. Another Pikmin jumps in to save her, and discovers that the hole leads to a cave full of gold, silver, and bronze. As the two marvel at its splendor, a Jade Bulborb jumps out of the ground! After fighting the strange new Bulborb and other new creatures, they notice that there are pikmin-like shadows encased in the bronze! As they go over to investigate, the bronze begins to glow and a Bronze Pikmin emerges. The new pikmin explains that he and his family where encased in the bronze of the cave by an evil force. The Bronze Pikmin then brings them to the famed Lost Pikmin Village. He explains that because of the evil that encased the pikmin the Village was abandoned. After mining several Gold Pikmin, Silver Pikmin, and more Bronze Pikmin the Yellow Pikmin lead them to the Pikmin Village (the one with red, yellow, and blue pikmin, not the Lost one) all of the pikmin band together and vow they will stop the evil force that trapped them! The Pikmin try to contact Olimar, but he is away on a mission. They instead enlist the help of his Daughter, and the game begins! Pikmin All of the original pikmin plus: *Bronze Pikmin *Silver Pikmin *Gold Pikmin *Crystal Pikmin *Zombie Pikmin *Fire Pikmin *Electric Pikmin *Light Pikmin *Dark Pikmin *Water Pikmin Areas *Cave of Origin *The Pool of Sapphire *Lost Pikmin Village *Zombie Valley *Elemental Rejuvenation Characters *Olimar's Daughter Cheats Crystal Pikmin You can only obtain this pikmin after you beat the end of the game, and you do it without loosing 100 pikmin. If you do this, and then go back to the 3rd floor of the Cave of Origin you will find a newly opened passage into a mysterious 4th floor, where you will find a lump of crystal, use the Mine ability that Bronze Pikmin and Silver Pikmin have. (But if you loose more than 100 pikmin the 1st time, you can try again on the main page) Challenge Mode Ok, its not really a cheat, it's just that you have to beat the game to unlock it. Then, go to the Main Page, and a new button will have appeared. It will say "challenge". Click on it, and you will have to do the game over, only it's harder. The 3rd Mini-Game Once again, its not really a cheat, but you have to defeat 3 different kinds of baddies to unlock it Enemies *Jade Bulborb *Ruby Jellyfloat *Zombie Sheargrub *Zombie Bulbmin *Zombie Bulborbs *Zombie Pikmin Bosses Two-Player mode In two player mode you have a choice of three mini-games Mini-Game 1 In this mini-game you have to mine as many pikmin as possible before the time runs out- the person to mine the most wins. Mini-Game 2 In this mini-game you race to the Distant Planet in spaceships (Olimar's daughter's ship if you are a girl, and Olimar's if you are a boy), collecting boosters and coins on the way. Whoever gets to the planet first wins. However, if there is a tie, whoever has the most coins wins Mini-Game 3 In the 3rd and final mini-game (you have to unlock this one, see Cheats) you battle, using ONE pikmin type of your choice (that doesn't count the crystal pikmin that sometimes fall out of the sky, but only after you have completed the Crystal Pikmin Cheat), first person to get knocked out loses. If you would like to help.... My new club, CLICK THE LINK!!!! P.S: If you would like to help Gold/Silver/Bronze pleeaaassse sign up HERE!!!! For the love of all that is PIKMIN!!!! Category:Pikmin:Gold/Silver/Bronze Category:Non-Canon Games